Festivities, family and freak-outs!
by BrokenUp
Summary: A short festive follow up to 'Hidden Secrets'. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

"Twas the night before Christmas when all through the house...not a creature was stirring not even a..."

"Mi- _KEY!_ I swear to God...Oh, you better run little brother, if I get my hands on you those legs of yours ain't gonna be much use!"

Raphael.

My dearest Raphael. Yelling at Michelangelo once again. I briefly closed my eyes, trying in earnest to drown out the squawks and squeals whilst all the time wondering what had set him off this time..? Baby Melody was fast asleep so I gently closed the book and covered her lightly with her favourite blankey, creeping out of the room and closing the door behind me. With baby monitor in hand I headed to the lounge.

It appeared that eldest, and the most calmest of the four, Leonardo had read my mind and in turn beat me to it. In fairness to myself though I was eight months pregnant and was larger than the average house so I couldn't move very fast. In fact 'waddling' was about as good as it got. Michelangelo loved to do impressions of me, not in front of Raph of course, but as soon as the largest brother was out of the way the smallest would walk around like a duck clutching an over-sized pillow to his chest. I hadn't the heart to tell him he was so anatomically incorrect that it looked ridiculous.

I smiled to myself. Two years ago this was not where I would have pictured my life. Truth be told my life was a far cry from where I was before and honestly, in spite of the ups and downs in getting here, I wouldn't change it for the world. I felt happy, loved and perfectly content.

Eyes fell on me as I joined the group, Michelangelo had taken hiding behind Leonardo gripping his blue banded brother tightly on the shoulders. As soon as I rocked up he switched and jumped behind me. Raphael glared and pointed a finger: "You can't be serious! No way you would be so low as to hide behind my girl in her condition; not even you would be that cheap Mikey"

The youngest slid back over to Leonardo. I crossed my arms, resting them on top of my huge bump.

"What's going on?"

"Just what I was asking" added Leonardo, following my lead and crossing his arms too.

"That little pip-squeak was in our room" A sharp jab of the finger emphasised the word 'that' "With his god-darn basket ball!"

I shifted my weight round in a finely balanced manner and looked at Michelangelo "Is this true?"

He nodded.

Looking back at Raphael I met his eyes with my own, trying to communicate feelings of calm and serenity: "And what happened with said ball?"

Raphael suddenly glanced down, a slight blush came to his cheeks: "He broke somethin'"

"I said I was sorry.." whined the smallest brother "I was an accident"

"Accident my ass, and now I'm gonna break your face!"

"Calm down" I whispered soothingly, turning to Leo I added "Take him outta here, I got this" Both blue and orange took this as their cue to exit, Leo putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder as he did. He knew I had the 'touch'. I'd always had the touch; the only one who could calm the resident hot head down when he was on a mission.

I turned back to my man, a soft smile playing on my lips: "I was trying to get Melody off to sleep, all this isn't helping"

He lowered his eyes "Sorry.."

Stepping forward I snuggled into his chest, my small hands resting against him "I forgive you..as always"

He held me close breathing my scent through my hair "Is she okay?"

"She's good. Sleeping. For now"

His large three fingered hand dropped to my stomach, gently rubbing the enormous bulge that was my ever growing baby "And you?"

I pulled back just far enough so he could plant a series of kisses on my lips.

"I'm good, huge but good" Taking a deep breath I laid my head back on his plastron and kissed him there.

"You're beautiful" His arms tightened a little and he stroked my stomach and back "Both of you"

"Oh by the way...Donnie thinks that I could be having twins"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

As a group; a family, we'd been through a lot. Seeing off the end of the world through rescuing one of the most powerful chemicals to ever exist, ingesting it and turning into my 'true self' as a Lightgiver was one thing but having met my real father (who it turned out was also a Master of the Universe), suffered the loss of my adoptive family and at one point found myself completely and utterly alone; yes times had been tough. Now, however, that loneliness had been quashed, quite literally, when Raphael barged his way into my affections. And now he stood before me with one of the most vulnerable - and shocked - looks on his faces that I had ever seen I felt my heart bursting with love.

"Wh...what...what...how? How did it happen?" His voice sounded more than a little under pressure.

I gently caressed my bump "Well, my love, do you want me to run through the whole process?"

"No" His cheeks flared scarlet "I know, _that_ , but you were, we were, it was just one last week - where's the other one come from?"

"Donnie reckons he was hiding..sometimes babies do that, one hides behind the other but in my scan yesterday he found two heartbeats and, well, it would explain why I am so much bigger than I was with Melody"

Now Raphael began to pace. He walked in a very small tight circle, round and round and round: "A scan? You had another scan without me?"

"Yes, you were out, it's nothing to worry about I just wanted to know my baby was okay..I like looking" I reached for his hand and grasped it, interlinking our fingers "Everything's fine. Don't be angry with me"

He stopped pacing and faced me, a serious look on his face that then suddenly changed into one of pure pride: "You mean our baby was in stealth mode?"

I giggled "Quite right"

He moved me gently towards the lab "I gotta see this for myself"

And that's how it was confirmed: all there for, quite literally, the entire clan to see. Raphael couldn't help but yell out in shock then in excitement which bought Leo and Mikey in and all of them stood and stared in awe at the sight of two little heartbeats, two little figures, two little additions that would very soon be a part of the family. And then of course Michelangelo got started about what things he could teach the twins and what a great uncle he would be...again. Raphael then reminded him that he hadn't forgotten about earlier and how he was still going to pound him later.

After a light meal and whilst Leo was spending time with Melody as he read to her about Japanese culture and arts (she liked his voice), Raphael and I cuddled together on the sofa. He kept asking if I was okay and whether I needed anything. He was faffing. It was extremely cute but at times rather annoying.

"I have all I need right here" I murmured, resting my head on his shoulder "But..promise me you won't hurt Mikey"

I felt his muscles tense "He deserves it"

"Why? He just needs a little patience and guidance"

"He's not a baby, he's gotta grow up, accept the consequences of his actions...he can't..just, keep getting away with things cause he's small, that's Mel's gig now"

I moved myself around "Baby, sweetheart, it's Christmas tomorrow, and you know what Christmas is all about" I paused to add effect: "Family"

"I know" He had a pout that could rival Melody's. I planted a lingering kiss on it.

"It's all about forgiveness...and you know Mikey is doing all the cooking"

"That doesn't make it any better"

I kissed him again "For me. Be nice?"

He managed a small smile "Okay. For you"

What I didn't know at the time was that Raphael did have reason to me mad. He had spent weeks crafting a beautiful gift for our daughter and Michelangelo had quite literally, broken it. Donatello had said gift in his lab and was trying to mend it the best he could. Holding baby Melody on my hip and wishing them all good night I had gone to bed. The final straw was when Raphael reminded MiKey that Santa didn't come into sewer systems and as Mikey was on the naughty list he wouldn't be getting a dime. Leonardo was not overly happy about this and began his 'serious lecture mode', and that was when I took my leave.

As the rest of the family had eventually filed off to bed, Donatello and Raphael were mulling over the damaged Doll's House. Raphael had crafted little figures and furniture - all of which was fine - the house itself was not.

"I think it looks okay" began the purple banded turtle nervously.

"Okay ain't good enough!" snapped Raphael "It's for my kid D. Can't have her thinkin' her dad's a loser, it has to be perfect"

Donatello touched his brother on the arm "It's an amazing gift Raph, Rosie and Mel will love it, and with a little more TLC it will be perfect...trust me"

Raphael shuffled his feet "Thanks. You err, really think they'll love it?"

"I know they will. Just gotta let the glue dry here and then I can help you re-paint this part" He moved away to sort the paints and tidy up a little.

There was a brief silence until Raphael exhaled a deep breath he didn't even realise he was holding"Look, err, D, can I ask you somethin'?" Donatello returned to the bench and waited for his brother to continue "You err, really think she's happy, that they're happy? Down here..with me?"

Donatello smiled "Sure I do. They love you, that is more than obvious... _though sometimes I don't know why_..." Raphael glared at him "Just kidding" he added, holding up a hand and letting out a chuckle.

"Then, you think this would be the right time?"

"For what?"

Raphael dug a hand into his pocket and eventually pulled out a small box: "This...I mean...it's Christmas...that's a romantic time ain't it?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

For some reason I had a ridiculous notion in my head that perhaps I would get breakfast in bed; a lie in at the very least. But no. And, it was not baby Melody that disturbed me either. She had been up a couple of times and I'd nursed her, burped her and managed to get some additional shut eye. It was the youngest brother whose joyous cries of 'It's Christmas' and 'Can we open presents yet?' echoed around the entire lair followed by some grumpy rumblings that I could only assume was Raphael. Groaning I rolled myself from right to left and tentatively popped my feet out from under the warmth of the covers. It was cold; far too cold for naked feet. Angling myself forward and rocking to gain some momentum I managed to hoist myself out of the bed and slide my feet into slippers. Throwing my overly large jumper on top of my pjamas I braved the lounge.

Michelangelo of course was running round like a lunatic. His face resembled that of a child high on life. It made me smile. A large arm planted itself around my body and swept me close.

"Morning beautiful" I returned his affection by clasping my arms onto his and leaning back against him.

"Good morning yourself...and Merry Christmas"

"It's a little too 'Merry' out here..." snorted Raphael holding me tighter "Please save me"

I giggled: "Mikey too much for you?"

"You have no idea! He just don't quit!"

"You know the remedy for that one. Let him have his presents"

Mikey appeared to be in tune with the 'p' word and bounced over "Oh please can I? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Knock yourself out"

"Yeh, before I do it for you" added Raphael.

I turned myself around and gave him a 'look' - the look which usually told him he'd done something wrong. It conspired however that I couldn't stay mad once he planted a kiss on my mouth and then showed me Melody's present. My little daughter was fascinated by the new decked out lair and even more fascinated with the wrapping paper on her gift. Once paper had been removed I couldn't believe what I was seeing. This wonderful dolls house had been kept a secret for the past few months as it went under construction. The detail, the delicacy of some of the work, I was really astounded that my enormous turtle boyfriend had made this all by himself for our girl.

"Of course I know she can't really play with it yet...but, I just wanted to make her something she could grow up with y'know.."

The rest of the brothers were all silent; I was waiting for a joking comment. It didn't come.

"It's lovely" I gasped "I can't believe you did all this for her" My heart felt like it was in my throat.

"Look, must be good! She wants to eat it already" Melody was happily sucking away on the side of the house. Michelangelo scooped her up which was greeted with a squealing protest until she sat with me and settled at my breast. Raphael plonked next to me, resting one arm about my shoulders and the other on my belly.

"You sure you like it?" he whispered, lightly stroking my hair.

"I love it"

Leonardo stood with Donatello in the kitchen; both aiming to keep an eye on Mikey, ensuring he didn't get too carried away with ingredients. They had guests coming over so today was not the time for creativity. He couldn't help but feel a wave of contentment looking at his older brother and his ever growing family. He wondered if he would ever be blessed with children. He didn't know if Karai was really the motherly kinda girl; they'd never talked about it.

"Sweet ain't it?" Donatello's voice snapped him out of his reflection. Leonardo folded his arms.

"Yes. He's lucky"

Donnie nudged him on the shoulder "Your day will come"

"You think?"

"I do"

Leonardo wasn't so sure.

"You can all the practice you can with the next two - Raph is going need some serious help"

They both chuckled.

"And if he proposes today they may pop out early" added Donatello casually.

"Propose? He's going to pop the question?"

Donatello nodded "He's an old romantic really. See. Mikey got the big cuddly teddy-bear thing spot on"

"Why are we whispering?" Michelangelo joined them, glancing from one to the other, he was wearing his new "Great Cook; Great Ninja; Great Guy" apron that April had bought him.

"Because it's a secret" replied Leonardo "And one we have to keep from you"

"Awwwww!" shrieked Michelangelo loudly "I gotta know now! You can't do this to me!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Christmas dinner went by without a hitch, Michelangelo created a wonderful spread to celebrate the occasion (with the help of sous chef Leo) and two hours later we were all stuffed and happy. I felt larger than ever and the only move I could possibly make was to waddle over to one of the sofas in order to park myself there with no intention of moving for at least a further two hours.

From this position I could observe Karai and Leonardo clearing up. Every now and then she would playfully swat him with the dishcloth. I liked seeing them together. It was true that in the beginning we had not got on but now I had grown to like her quite a lot. She admitted she 'tolerated' me. Yes, her sense of humour took a bit of getting used to.

Raphael and Leonardo were very different as brothers but, I thought to myself, they were also very similar in the way they were around us two girls. Leonardo treated Karai like a queen and Raphael did the same to me. Being pregnant made him even more protective, he always wanted to know where I was and if I was okay. He was happiest when I was in his sights and if I was resting.

I wondered if Karai and Leonardo ever would... _or even if they wanted..._

Leo was a wonderful uncle to Melody but Karai never seemed too enthralled with my daughter and holding her was the last thing she ever wanted to do. Perhaps things would be different if she was to have her own some day.

I found myself smiling and unconsciously rubbing soothing circles on my tummy. The babies inside responded pushing limbs up against my skin as if in a response to my romantic thoughts of a family for Leo and Karai some day.

I felt hands on my shoulders; firm yet gentle. Lifting one of mine away from my swollen belly I gave the hand a squeeze.

"You okay beautiful?" Raphael sat himself opposite and gave me a grin: "Anything you need?"

I smiled more widely and dropped my eyes "You really think I could fit anything else into this?"

He shook his head and dropping to his knees came over to lean besides me and rest himself over the top of my stomach: "Now listen you two, this is your father.."

I giggled. He kept a completely serious expression and continued:

"You need to cut your mother a break. It's Christmas, she needs her body back so I think you should barrel your way outta there so she can eat in comfort...and I wanna meet you so..."

I looked at him, a smirk still playing on my lips: "But we don't want them out if they aren't ready"

"Donnie says you're bang on target, and the one thing you know Dr D.."

"Oh yes" I replied laughing "He's always right!"

Raphael took my face in his hands "And I love you" He kissed me, hands still keeping hold of my face, enveloping me in a pool warmth "I'm ready...I'm ready for anything"

A wave of sadness caused tears to spring in my eyes. He moved away a little, concern in his: "What is it babe?"

I shook my head "It's nothing, nothing...I'm just...it's the hormones.."

Truth was that wasn't it at all. Well, it might have been a little; but the real reason for this wave of emotion was the 'gift' situation.

Everyone had exchanged gifts and Raphael hadn't given me anything. He said he had taken such a long time with the doll's house he just hadn't had time and figured he'd get something for me once the babies arrived. As he'd said it I'd felt a sinking feeling inside my gut but on the outside I'd smiled, laughed and said it was 'fine'. I was anything but fine. I was disappointed. I just dreaded him seeing me as just a 'mother' - a baby making machine - a thing that popped out children in order to give him an ever growing family. His lack of gift confirmed these nagging thoughts.

A tissue appeared in my hand and Michelangelo was standing over me with little Melody in his arms: "It's Christmas sister, no time for tears"

I smiled and blew my nose, the noise causing my daughter to jump.

"Sorry"

"Hey, and no time for apologies either"

Raphael got up and offered me a hand "For once, Mikey is right, and I agree with him"

I frowned "I'm okay...honestly. I just want to stay here. April's coming soon right, I don't want to look like I'm hiding"

The largest turtle reached forward and lifted me up as if I was as light as a feather: "You are coming with me no questions asked"

Michelangelo shrugged and tickled Melody under the chin: "Just go with it" he mused.

Raphael by-passed our room; I was curious as to where this was heading: "Where _are_ you taking me?"

"Just you wait and see" he murmured, hoisting me up a bit more.

We were heading directly to Donatello's lab at the other end of the lair. Why on earth was he taking me there? I had a small panic that perhaps he was going to have me induced but then dismissed it as ridiculous. Raphael would never plan anything like that.

Putting me down gently he knocked at the door and waited. After a couple of minutes, Donatello emerged: "All yours" he said simply and stood aside.

I was confused for a milli-second until my eyes connected with the wonderful display of lights shining out of the darkness. The lights merged and danced about until they built up on each other, each layer spelling out a name or simulating a wonderful picture; all of which meant something special to me. Tears sprung into my eyes once again and my hand fell onto my mouth.

I could feel Raphael's warm gaze on me, watching my reactions to this light show. A show which he had obviously spent time setting up just _for me_ ; for us.

 _God how I loved him.._

Turning round I was met by my large turtle boyfriend kneeling before me a small box in his hand, a box with a ring: "Marry me?"


End file.
